The invention relates to a clock-extraction device, and more particularly a device for clock extraction and for extraction of digital data from a baseband serial signal, known as the received signal, that is representative of digital data and coded with a clock signal exhibiting a clock-bit frequency fsr corresponding at least substantially to a nominal frequency fn.